Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki:The State of Louisiana
Lousiana is a fan character of Axis Powers Hetalia Lousiana is one eledest of the states. She is the step-daughter of America and the daughter of Fracne, and a neice to Spain. Her human name is Evangeline Bonnefoy- Jones Apperance Louisiana usally wears gothic lotlia dresses and often wears creative styled makup. When she was the Louisiana Territory she would often wear overalls and no shoes. When the Civil War came she wore a Confederate uniform with a gun attached to her hip. History When Louisiana was found by Spain when she was a baby, but he had no interest in her at the time. Later France took her into his house. There she lived happily with her older brother Canada. After England defeated France in the French and Indian War England took in Canda, but Louisiana was taken from her brother. When France was defeated she was sent to live with Spain. After sometime Louisiana went back to live with her beloved France. When France was running out of money to fuel his wars, he sold Louisiana to America. On April 30th 1803 Louisiana offical became the State of Louisiana. In 1812 England wanted to take revenge on America. When England stromed her state Louisiana sent spys to see what was going on. When she got news that England was going to attack her capitol, New Orleans she fought along side her step-father, America and the nortirous French pirate Jean Lafitte. After the War of 1812 Louisiana moved her capitol to Baton Rouge. There she lived on her plantation with her slaves for many years. She had two of her closest slaves, Maneeya, who was a voodoo priestess, who taught her voodoo, and Emmanuel who stood by her during the Civil War. During the Civil War was she was wounded during the battle of Gettysburg and was taken captive by Pennsylvania. When Louisiana was released she was taken care of by Alabama and Mississippi. Louisiana got her name after France's king, King Louis. It means '' Land of Louis'' Personality and Interest Louisiana is often described as '' The Belarus of America''. Most of the states are afraid of Louisiana because of her practice of voodoo. She is a social butterfly and enjoys people's company. She often hosts balls during Mardi Gras and likes to drink wine she gets from her Uncle Spain and Papa France. She also takes pride in her higher education programs and is somtimes teaching at her many colleges. Lousiana also enjoys listening to jazz and attends jazz funerals daily. Louisiana also enjoys going to her many casinos and plays Blackjack every night. Relationships America America is the step-father of Lousiana. America and Lousiana's relationship is one to be worked on. Everytime America tries to show affection to her she often regects him. She does not consider him the '' father type'' more like the annoying '' big brother''. France France is Louisiana's father. Although Louisiana still harbors anger towards him for selling her she often enjoys his company when he comes over. They often go to her musems and to the opera. Spain During her time as a colony she lived with Spain. Louisiana and Spain have not seen each other in the longest time, but often keep in touch over the phone. Louisiana often calles Spain ''Tio Spain ''or Uncle Spain. England Louisiana sees England as an annoyance and often terrorize him with voodoo curses and spells. She still is angry at him for trying to destroy New Orleans. Canada Canada is the elder brother of Louisiana. Although Louisiana forgets about her brother she often sends him flowers and coffee on his birthday. Monaco Louisiana sees Monaco as an older sister. Moncao comes over every summer and spends time and shows her how time to improve her casinos. The Northern States Although many of the Southern States harbor a grudge over what happened durning the Civil War she has forgiven most of them. Alabama Alabama is the younger brother of Louisiana. He sees her as a protecter and a mother. They often aruge about their football teams, but they are on good terms. Mississippi Misssippi is Louisiana's cousin. Like Alabama they often talk about their football teams, but they mostly talk about litature and fashion Triva *Louisiana's birthday is April 30th, the day she became a state *Louisiana practices both Catholicism and Voodoo, which are the main religions of Louisiana. *Although not known to many people, she and Germany share a special bond since some of his people settled in Louisiana. There is a rumor that she has a crush on Germany. *Louisiana is also friends with China because he is interested in her cutlure and people. *After the fall of the Soviet Union, Russia came and stayed with Louisiana to observe her leaders. *Louisiana is the only state out of all the states that has parishes instead of counties *Louisiana's favorite band is The Birthday Massacure